Chocolates Deluxe's
by Azucena 7
Summary: La compañía phuntom tiene la obligación de preparar los dulces de lujo de este mes, para el festival de otoñal sin la ayuda Sebastián por culpa de sus contribuidores


Creado en el Tuesday, 02 de January de 2018

Disclamer: este manga pertenece a yana taboso

Muy buenos días este es mi fic no serie de este año

* * *

 **CHOCOLATES DELUXE'S**

En un día de mucha nubosidad con una lluvia leves en el entorno de la gran mansión phantomhive, ciel recibe unas noticias de los organizadores del evento mientras baja del carruaje dirigido por caballos respira con profunda pena-esto va a estar difícil…-sube las escaleras con su capa negra y lazo azul hacía su estudio mirando detenidamente la carta "la compañía phuntom tiene la propuesta de hacer los nuevos chocolates de este año y presentarlos en él festival de otoño. Esperemos su más sentido apoyo por elegirlos, su más sentido saludos"-el de ojos azules deja la carta en su escritorio pensando en que va a presentar

\- (tendré que hacer esto sin ayuda…) -este tipo de eventos son complicados, dirigir que se va a aceptar es muy divertido pero él no es rival para sus competidores; Ford y Saavedra que tiene cultivos en sur américa, los vancodellius con socios en Francia y dueños del chocolate belga en sus narices tiene buenos competidores este tipo de cosas le hacen doler la cabeza por el hecho que su azúcar en la sangre aumente y dejar de manera temporal la ingesta de dulces

Su mayordomo toca la puerta-pasa-Sebastián pasa trayendo té negro a las 3 pm, mientras lo sirve de la manera habitual como suele serlo-es una tarde fría, bocchan-lo sirve en él escritorio de su amo, la expresión de ciel es muy tensa mientras sopla y sorbe el té con sus labios-veo que la reunión lo agotó bastante-el jefe de la empresa baja la taza-no querías que asistiera, todo lo que oirías son críticas. Escogimos entre pasteles, galletas, biscochos y tortas-coloca sus manos entrecruzadas-decidimos entre bombones y dulces…habrá una muestra especial: el que gane él prestigioso lugar de los jueces hará que nuestra empresa sea reconocida como una gran marca-toma otro sorbo de té-…presente esa elección porque no pediré mucho y es el más fácil termina con la taza , el mayordomo recoge la taza en la mesa plateada observa como su joven amo se inclina en su sillón-¿quiere algo más?-ciel se levanta de su escritorio -si….desde ahora no recibiré postres , además que las personas que yo trabajo se están quejando de cierto mayordomo que necesita brindarles apoyo-Sebastián sabia sobre el crédito recibido sonreirá al saber que su amo quiere que su industria destaque por sí solo.

En la mansión trancy, alois está súper aburrido por el viaje por el viaje de stonehenge, ¡solo vió piedras! Asombrosamente unidas durante miles de años con una historia fascinante- ¡todo es tu culpa cloude!-su mayordomo no sabía porque le echa la culpa, el viaje fue uno de los mejores de su vida

-alteza, quizás usted no comprende lo hermosos que son estos monumentos y cálculos tan increíblemente exacto entre las fases de la luna y el ocaso

-es porque te gusta el ciel, cloude. A factus le encanta las proezas antiguas, personas trabajando por un bien religioso con libertad de pensamiento y un gran talento hicieron un legado casi eterno-es maravilloso que a pesar de las guerras y sangre derramada, los humanos pueden ser tan fascinantes-termina acomodándose los lentes

-la próxima vamos a Milán pero la comida estuvo bien y el culto fue interesante un poco divertido pero ya no te pediré a donde debemos ir-cloude se desilusioná mucho y se acomoda los lentes de nuevo-es una pena yo quería ir Egipto y quizás a petra

-donde están las pirámides pero ¿que hay en petra?-alois no entiende el interés de Claude por esas antigüedades-un mausoleo, hermosísimo hecho en la época helenística y romana. Su diseño bastante singular que podía ser comparado con nuestros edificios

-bueno….quizás vayamos a petra-alois le interesa los sitios de interés de su mayordomo-también me enterado que habrá un evento para postres de marcas reconocidas, seré juez oficial-el rubio sonríe ya que vera a su contendiente ciel phantomhive

La industria trabaja para preparar los mejores chocolates de la compañía phuntom o quizás el mundo entero, al ser deluxe era cuestión de proporciones colosales; diseño , sabor , aceptación olor ,caja , fabricación y su Andalucía ;la invención , el hecho y ser incubado en sus entrañas .Sebastián tuvo la tarea de observar , tomar menos y fotos también comer muestras .Claro esos detalles e informaciones es recibido a su sueño-he notado que será difícil para usted: bombones deliciosos , redondos con sabor a miel , fresa , vainilla y arequipe. Los clientes más recurrentes son novios como niños, la gente se queja de que los bombones sean duros y difíciles de comer , en una reseña de Luis de vicenzo ; la maravilla de hacer chocolates en hacer bombones de altísima calidad y producirles un gran placer al comerlos , me gusta hacer cajas , diseños, esferas con bellísimos parecer es todo: el diseño , la decoración , el sabor , la presentación es todo , solo tengo una pregunta-él quiere lograr ser romántico ¿para que esforzarse , en tantas cosas?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Tengo a Elizabeth ella me puede ayudar-ese mayordomo es muy presumido ya que siempre ha estado a la cabeza-es mi compañía, ¿te interesa que trabaje tanto? conozco de esos sabores-ciel sonríe con confianza-estaré bien conozco de chocolates soy un chico recuerdas, trabajaré con el chocolate con leche, blanco y negro: él chocolate con leche es dulce , es bastante suave al paladar .El blanco es suave pero no sabe mucho a chocolate si no a mantequilla y vainilla ,el negro es fuerte , agrió pero dulce podía usar vinos sin fermentar , pero , incluso puedo usar tés

-cuanta imaginación-michaelis reconoce la intensión de su señor de hacer las cosas solo pasan varías semanas ciel se nota agotado, puedo aceptar y escoger los diseños de los chocolates como comerlos pero solo eran esos normales nada especial, le falta el factor especial, ¿amor? Pudieron nivelar los sabores. Ahora falta la obre maestre, la cream de la cream, el momento vitae: la presentación de los jueces pero ¿Qué podía ser?

Sebastián jugaba con cierto amigo felino de color negro, amaba tocar su pelaje y sus almohadillas patas con todo ese tiempo tranquilo tenía tiempo libre para distraerse un poco pero seguía preocupado por su señor, últimamente su amo no dormía muy bien siempre lo consideraba perezoso con ojeras con sus cocineros y gente de trabajo lleno de un mal genio- ¿el me necesita?-Sebastián le pregunta a su gato , es raro sabiendo que no es su amo , quizás su amo animal-miau-Sebastián lo toma como si y lo busca

Ciel dormía en un sofá de la sala pronto meyrin entra en la habitación para limpiar- (aún está durmiendo…debe haber tenido un día duro) -Elizabeth quería ver a ciel porque ha estado muy ocupado y no pudo verla , ella quería a verlo-voy a ver a ese terco-michaelis le entrega el gato negro a la lady al parecer sentía lo mismo como los demás-¿tú también estás preocupado , Sebastián?-el mayordomo hizo una reverencia a ella y camina por las escaleras-por cierto lady elizabeth¿no sé porque se preocupa? , él está en buenas manos—la rubia de los ojos verdes se alegra y el gato negro se fue, Sebastián fue a ver a su señor durmiente bastante decepcionado-vaya….que perezoso es usted pero trabaja muy duro a su edad-lo recoge y lo lleva a su recamara mientras camina piensa- ¿Por qué hace tanto esfuerzo si me tiene a mí?-michaelis no lo comprende pero lo respeta podía sentir el aire que emanaba de su respiración pero ciel logra recuperar la conciencia-tú… bajame ya-el de traje negro le quería hacer una recomendación si no le hacía mal-necesita dormir a su hora , no estranocharse-baja a ciel mientras se quita las lagañas-tuve un sueño creo…que estoy inspirado…solo dame un momento.

Pasaron un par de semanas más. Ciel invita a Elizabeth a comer bombones de chocolate a la rubia le encanto- ¡sabe muy bien, ciel!-al parecer este día será conmemorado como uno de los más difíciles y poco reconfortantes porque la compañía phantom compite sin ninguna ayuda de su mayordomo Y para su karma alois trancy estará allí el cual es pupilo del conde drutt la cual en el concurso le pide unos consejos

-bueno yo creo que el sabor es lo único que importa la historia, la textura ¡lo único la sensación de sentirse vivo! ¡Es el privilegio de ser juez!-alois está muy feliz la cual es una máscara falsa ante sus verdadera presentador anuncia a los competidores pasando por los demás hasta presentar los de la compañía phuntom ya que los demás eran deliciosos no mentiré no había mucha preocupación por que esos dulces son experimentales cuando Sebastián presenta las canastas y el cocinero presentar los dulces mientras que ciel se tapa el ojo(el derecho) todos veían preocupados a ciel , los dulces son elegantes había un chocolate blanco y los demás negros , el tercer juez juliani le pareció curioso ese chocolate gris si…gris bastante comible

\- ¿esté es un chocolate?-al parecer juliano quería una explicación ese chocolate tiene un grabado de una cruz gótica, el cocinero explica-ese es un chocolate negro con un té de mont blanc , tiene menta y lima-cuanto alois lo prueba y se le forma una sonrisa-esto es…¡delicioso!-ellos empieza a probarlo los chocolate-el blanco con grabadoras ornamentales es inspirado en la reina victoria , sabe a coco incluso huele a coco .Hay un chocolate con avellanas triturados también hay un chocolate negro con mermelada de fresa con un poco de vino de cereza-esas combinaciones son bastante simples el cuarto juez que era el mismo del concurso de curry sospecha de una cosa-¿su mayordomo tuvo participación en esto?-se podía decir que si por consejo y ayuda en rememoración-en cierto parte si-contesta ciel y el conde druttt declara- el chocolate negro con mermelada es delicioso y exquisito es como…si le regalara una hermosa rosa a una lady y ¡le prometería todo en bandeja de plata, es muy romántico!-esa suposiciones dejan normal a ciel aunque el sepulturero pensaba que él chocolate gris era inspirado por una de sus lapidas ya que prueba uno de ellos y le encanto.

-a mí me gusto él de la cruz y la avellana

En ese instante el de ojos rojos nota que su amo está calmado los nervios desaparece al parecer su señor sólo quiso quedar bien ante su empresa. A la mañana siguiente se nombró al chocolate gris de ciel como estelar por su complicada forma de ser y su peculiar forma de trasmitir una sonrisa acida pero brillante y llena de frescura

Asombrosamente ya los socios de ciel se sienten finalmente complacido por el trato independiente de phantomhive hablando de ciel se ha vuelto un poco más relajado y más romántico con Elizabeth donde están en un partido diplomático de ajedrez con sus ayudante- ¡Sebastián!-la pelirroja meyrin tiene una bolsa de esferas de chocolates con fresa-¿ya recibiste tus chocolates son de regalos de la compañía?-michaelis no sabía nada regresa a su cuarto y ve los chocolates como una carta…michaelis lee la carta-"gracias , por darnos una oportunidad eres una persona extraordinariamente talentosa" C.A phuntom-Sebastián sonríe confiado que su trabajo dará frutos entonces toma un chocolate mientras le quita la envoltura y come esa esfera dulce y completamente seducible al paladar-mnh…a ver… una sopa estaría bien?

Ciel recibe una carta del sepulturero

"gracias por convertirme en una inspiración lo agradeceré por siempre"

* * *

Se aceptan comentarios y si quieren agregar esta historia como favoritos, tienen los botones de favoritos y comenten en ingles

Muchas gracias por leer este fic…onechot


End file.
